


Talamascan Archives Case 392.1045: Intercepted text transcript, 12/11/2013

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A text message conversation intercepted by Talamascan agents on 12/11/2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talamascan Archives Case 392.1045: Intercepted text transcript, 12/11/2013

**Author's Note:**

> *Co-authored by FloatingLeaf. Let it be written: I give credit where credit is DUE.
> 
> Also, the style of this piece was heavily influenced by hw_campbell_jnr's "Gulfport: A British Petroleum Fanfic" which you should go read. Character names used here WITH permission from the incomparable hw_campbell_jnr.

 

 **dionysus:** Sorry ive been outta touch, L  
Sent: 4:55 am

 **dionysus:** working on a new cover song for the show  
Sent: 4:57 am

 **dionysus:** thinkin bout how we're gonna spend the holidays together in 2 weeks… xx  
Sent: 5:00 am

 **dionysus:** Louis?  
Sent: 5:25 am

 **dionysus:** I know you're there, clearly u are ignoring me by perusing my tumblr account. I see u “liking” MY POSTS.  
Sent: 5:26 am

 **johnharmon:** What do you want?  
Sent: 5:28 am

 **dionysus:** am I forgiven?  
Sent: 5:30 am

 **johnharmon:** No.  
Sent: 5:39 am

 **dionysus:** Touchy...  
Sent: 5:40 am

 **johnharmon:** Not touchy, Lestat. Just not feeling communicative.  
Sent: 5:45 am

 **dionysus:** siiigh OK then just continue your perusal of my tumblr, I'm quite satisfied that you're willing to receive my output, in any fashion :D, even if it means ignoring the REAL ME.  
Sent: 5: 52 am

 **johnharmon:** Please let's not do this via text message. I can't handle it tonight.  
Sent: 5:54 am

 **dionysus:** Why? What's wrong?  
Sent: 5:54 am

 **johnharmon:** still thawing out after the long commute...  
Sent: 5:56 am

 **johnharmon:** it's ridiculously cold over here, I can't even...  
Sent: 5: 56 am

 **dionysus:** I know how much u dislike the cold... Who told u to go to Chicago in DECEMBER anyway?!  
Sent: 5:58 am

 **johnharmon:** I told you that I came here to see some rare editions of some of my favorite authors' seminal works. They're on display at the Literary Archives for one week only.  
Sent: 6:08 am

 **johnharmon:** but it's so freezing outside it takes me hours to recover after I get back to the hotel :-P  
Sent: 6:09 am

 **johnharmon:** it's like the cold drains all my energy away. It's paralyzing. I just want to sleep...  
Sent: 6:09 am

 **dionysus:** and I assume you chose a filthy cheap hotel with a broken thermostat, then? And only packed a few dusty cableknits from the 90's?  
Sent: 6:10 am

 **johnharmon:** you know me too well.  
Sent: 6:10 am

 **dionysus:** well, then, drink something hot, then, that should speed it up.  
Sent: 6:13 am

 **dionysus:** BLOOD, for example.  
Sent: 6:13 am

 **johnharmon:** I don't presume to advise you on YOUR diet, please don't do so with mine.  
Sent: 6:16 am

 **dionysus:** Just saying.  
Sent: 6:18 am

 **dionysus:** or take a hot bath, w/ rose petals... maybe some candles...  
Sent: 6: 21 am

 **dionysus:** Strike that, no candles. Hahaha!  
Sent: 6:21 am

 **johnharmon:** must you insist on taking jabs at me at EVERY opportunity? siiigh. Laugh at my misery, you cruel child.  
Sent: 6:23 am

 **dionysus:** YES. Don't let that stop you from answering the suggestion, though. I actually care about u.  
Sent: 6: 24 am

 **johnharmon:** I do enjoy hot baths, to be honest. Side benefit: no one has to die.  
Sent: 6:27 am

 **dionysus:** point taken.  
Sent: 6:28 am

 **dionysus:** Anyway I release you from the conversation for now, just wanted to reach out to apologize for being out of contact for the past month  
Sent: 6: 35 am

 **dionysus:** and it escalated into making fun of your misery. TYPICAL.  
Sent: 6: 36 am

 **johnharmon:** well I was being a little silly too. Trying to, anyway :-\  
Sent: 6:39 am

 **dionysus:** oh! that's what that was, L? Not just the usual flavor of combativeness? lol  
Sent: 6:40 am

 **johnharmon:** OK then I'll just go back to stalking u online, I'm clearly better at that :-P  
Sent: 6:47 am

 **dionysus:** YES STALK ME. I LOVE THAT.  
Sent: 6:49 am

 **johnharmon:** DON'T I KNOW IT  
Sent: 6:50 am

 **dionysus:** besides, I am finishing watching a documentary on the Shining and it is very detailed, so I want to consecrate on it  
Sent: 6:59 am

 **johnharmon:** what  
Sent: 6:58 am

 **johnharmon:** ?  
Sent: 6:58 am

 **dionysus:** yes i MEANT CONSECRATE bc that shoulds better than CONCENTRATE, THANKS FOR THE INPUT, TECHNOLOGY  
Sent: 6:59 am

 **dionysus:** that *SOUNDS better  
Sent: 7:00 am

 **johnharmon:** ahahaha  
Sent: 7: 01 am

 **dionysus:** omg typos I'M DONE  
Sent: 7:01 am

 **johnharmon:** OK. My mood has improved significantly :-D  
Sent: 7:04 am

 **dionysus:** Goooood! Mission accomplished, then  >;)  
Sent: 7: 05 am

 **dionysus:** Well I must bid u bon soir, it's getting to be early here. Want to finish that documentary and the sun is rising in less than an hour.  
Sent: 7:10 am

 **johnharmon:** alright. bon soir, cher. x  
Sent: 7:18 am

 **dionysus:** Sleep tight, ma glace! XXX  
Sent: 7:20 am

 

\-- End of Transmission --


End file.
